Behind Closed Doors
by CambionTwins
Summary: Mariana and Callie have some fun when they have the house to themselves, not the best summary. Request fic for 'dragonsprit'.


_This is a request fic for '_ dragonsprit' I hope this is what you had in mind and that it is good.

Mariana and Callie have some fun when they have the house to themselves, not the best summary. Request fic for 'dragonsprit' _._

 _We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining._

Behind closed doors:

It was a Friday night Callie and Mariana was the only ones at the house, everyone else had something to do even their moms went on a date, so they had the house all to themselves. Mariana was sitting on her bed working on her laptop, while Callie sat on her bed and watching Mariana intensely taking in her natural beauty. Mariana could feel Callie's eyes on her and loved every second of it, but said nothing waiting patiently for Callie to make the first move.

Callie slowly got off her bed and made her way towards Mariana swinging her hips as she went her intentions clear. Mariana watched Callie out of the corner of her eyes, feeling the room's atmosphere get hotter and more intense. Getting onto the bed next to Mariana, Callie moved Mariana's hair to one side and started pampering kisses to her neck.

"Callie, I'm trying to get some work done" says Mariana trying not to get distracted by Callie's mouth.

"You can get work done any day, but it's not every day that we have the house to ourselves" replies Callie into Mariana's ear before nibbling on her earlobe.

"You don't play fair" complains Mariana closing her laptop, getting up and putting it away before marching back to the bed and kissing Callie senseless.

Callie smiled into the kiss rather smug with herself for getting her way once again with the younger girl. Even when kissing Mariana's brain did not shut down it kept thinking and sometimes it came up with the most wonderful things. Pushing herself up and off the bed Mariana quickly took something out of her bedside drawer and disappeared into the bathroom leaving a confused Callie behind. As suddenly as she disappeared she reappeared, wearing nothing but an average size purple strap-on, if Callie thought she was horny before now she could practically feel herself soaking through her underwear.

"Like what you see?" asks Mariana with a grin, knowing full well that Callie loves when they used this toy of theirs.

"Oh, I love the view" replies Callie her eyes dark with lust, getting off the bed and making her way to Marianna.

"Not so fast, I think you should strip first" says Marianna before the older girl could get to close, wanting to even up the playing field.

Deciding to make a little show of it Callie took her time taking off her clothes trying her best to make it look as sexy as possible. Marianna just stood there watching the older girl and with every piece of clothing the hit the floor she felt her own want grow. Once Callie was naked she continued towards Marianna, stopping only when she stood right in front of her, but instead of kissing her like the girl other thought she was going to do, she dropped to her knees.

Taking the strap-on in her hands Callie stroked it loosely, locking eyes with Marianna before taking the tip of the toy into her mouth making the other girls breathe hitch. Marianna might not have been able to feel what Callie was doing but the sight alone was more than erotic enough to get her going. Knowing full well the effect this had on the younger girl Callie took the full length of the toy into her mouth and started sucking on it and using it as a lollipop.

Marianna let out a moan every time the piece of the strap-on that is against her clit moved, which was quite often since Callie went out of her way to make it happen. This went on till Marianna pushed Callie's head away beckoning for her to stand up, pulling her into a kiss the moment she did. As they kissed Marianna walked them over to her bed, just before they reached the bed Callie switched their positions, making Marianna fall back onto the bed with Callie straddling her hips.

Seeing what Callie wants to do Marianna takes the strap-on into her hands and rubs it through Callie's pussy making it wet. Callie was in no mood for foreplay and waited till the toy was close to her entrance before sinking down on it surprising Marianna. It took Marianna only a moment to get back into the game, but which time Callie had already impaled herself fully on the strap-on and was now only taking a moment to enjoy the feeling and adjust to the fullness.

Callie rode the strap-on slowly at first but soon picked up speed, with Marianna thrusting up into her from below. Marianna waited till the older girls eyes closed in pleasure before she flip them over, pulled out and flipped Callie into her front. Taking the hint Callie rose onto her knees hoping that Marianna would not tease her and she got her wish as the younger girl rammed into her and set an unforgiving pace.

The pace had Callie screaming in pleasure and the bed rocking hard against the wall as Marianna just kept going. Marianna knew that Callie would not last long and loved the fact that she had this effect on the other girl. Callie's first orgasm took them both by surprise but did not slow Marianna's pace in the least, Callie felt like the orgasms either just kept coming or the first one just never ending to begin with.

Taking pity on the older girl Marianna pulled out and took a moment to catch her breath, while Callie took the time to recover. Heavy breathing was all that could be heard for a good long while; Marianna was now sitting on the edge of the bed. Marianna turned around when she rustling which turned out to be Callie looking for something in the younger girl's bedside drawer, she was about to ask her what she was looking for when Callie held up a bottle of lube.

"You want more" asks Marianna in disbelieve, after all the orgasms she just gave Callie she should be out for the count not wanting more, not that she was complaining.

"Of course, I can never get enough of you" replies Callie handing Marianna the bottle before getting back onto her hands and knees.

Getting back into position behind Callie, Marianna opened the bottle of lube and squeezed some into her fingers and some between Callie's ass checks. Slowly but surely Marianna worked Callie's ass open adding more fingers and lube as she went, wanting to be sure that the older girl was ready before moving on to the strap-on. Once Marianna was convinced that Callie was loose enough she worked a generous amount of lube onto the strap-on before working it into Callie's ass.

The only moans that came from Callie's mouth were ones of pleasure, as the strap-on bottomed out inside of her. Marianna started out very slowly with only a rocking motion giving Callie more than enough time to adjust to the fullness. Callie reached behind her with one hand sinking her nails into Marianna's hip urging her to go faster, which was all the permission she need.

Having been on the edge right from the start Marianna was now chasing her own orgasm, taking Callie along for the ride. Callie loved when the younger girl lost control like this, the pleasure was beyond words, removing her nails from Marianna's hip she brought them down to her clit chasing her own orgasm. The poor bed was once again banging against the wall, moans filling the room as the two girls lost themselves in the throes of pleasure.

This time when Callie came, Marianna was right there with her screaming out Callie's name in pleasure. Marianna fell on top of Callie as they both came down from their highs, the toy slipped out and she rolling into her back next to Callie as to not put her weight on her. This time Callie was far too tired to get up at first, Marianna on the other hand took the strap-on off as soon as she had enough energy.

The two took a quick shower together and got ready for bed again, but not before having to clean up their room of any evidence of what they did. They each got into their own beds just as they heard the front door open, their moms just got home which meant hiding that they were a couple. Marianna waited till the house was silent again before quickly tiptoeing over to Callie's bed and giving her a kiss goodnight.

The End

Not my favourite pairing in the world, but did not turn out to bad. R&R.

 ** _To anyone even thinking of flaming me for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

 _We do requests (within reason), from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream._

 _Till next time have fun dreams_

 _This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and_


End file.
